


【杰佣R】奖励与惩罚

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣R】奖励与惩罚

浓雾掩盖着庄园，这是连月光也无法穿透的地方。杰克摘下面具，将衬衫解开准备入睡。就在这时，他听见窗户被人在外面轻轻的敲了几下，一开始比较急促，后来像是戏弄着什么似的，不紧不慢的敲着。  
他来到窗前，打开窗户，他的奈布先生就裹挟着一身的冷气扑到他的怀里。一边抱着他取暖，一边嘟囔着抱怨，“庄园一到晚上就特别冷，根本睡不着。”  
杰克搂住奈布，低低的笑了两声，右手伸出摸摸奈布的脸颊，“这就是奈布先生在这个时间来找我的原因？”  
奈布挑眉看杰克，“我为什么来找你，你自己心里没有数吗？”  
绿色的兜帽此时早已摘下，他栗色的头发在灯光下显得格外柔和，故意地做出一个挑衅的手势，奈布的右手拉下杰克的脖颈，微仰头亲了他一下。  
“我来找你…不就是因为喜欢你嘛。”他此时的笑容肆意，撩起自己的额发，露出光洁的额头。

杰克看得双眸暗沉，他依然用着不紧不慢的语气询问，“先生喜欢我？”  
奈布粗暴的扯开自己的外套，扯松的领口露出性感的锁骨和一小块白皙的皮肤，“你觉得呢？”  
杰克微微勾唇，他用宛若咏叹调般的语气说，“当然喜欢我，也只能喜欢我。”  
手掌在腰间暧昧的滑动，杰克低头与奈布接吻，他的小可怜被他抵在墙上，亲得满脸通红。虽然奈布看上去技巧纯熟，但其实这一次是他的第一次。  
里面的衣物先是被撩起，温热的手掌贴上微凉的皮肤，引得奈布身体发颤。他就像被这漫不经心的抚摸给击溃一般，腿发软，勉强用一只手攀住杰克的肩。  
粗重的喘息，暧昧的呻吟也慢慢的充满房间。从喉间溢出的呻吟纯粹是快乐的表达，奈布虽然是第一次，却也没有那么羞涩。他的另一只手肆意的抚摸着杰克的后背，富有暗示性的来回滑动，就像是在催促。  
“乖孩子，不要心急…”杰克轻轻的笑了，他轻松的把奈布打横抱起，就像是在游戏中的那样，却远比游戏里更要缠绵暧昧。他不时低头轻吻奈布的嘴唇，脖颈，炙热的手掌紧贴奈布敏感的腰部和脆弱的脖颈。  
腰部的抚摸带来快感，而脖颈的抚摸则是带来危险感，两种强烈的感官让奈布的性器几乎要硬到爆炸。他难得的爆粗口，把自己向杰克怀里送，“靠，你能不能快点。”  
“说脏话的孩子要受到惩罚。”杰克有些不赞同的把他放到床上，伸手帮助他翻身。

翘挺圆润的屁股被裤子紧紧包裹着，深黑色的裤子让人联想到军服，更添了几分禁欲色彩。杰克慢条斯理的把奈布的裤子脱下，被白色内裤所包裹的臀部线条柔和，他伸手去捏的时候还会像是抵抗一般的反弹。  
肌肉与脂肪恰好的比例，让杰克有些爱不释手，这更激起了他的欲望。他动作有些粗暴的扒下奈布的内裤。

“您的礼仪呢，我的绅士。”奈布有些戏谑地回头说，他笑着用舌尖轻舔自己的嘴唇，像是嘲讽一般。  
“它在您的魅力下轻易屈服。”杰克低下头，轻轻地舔着奈布的耳朵。杰克右手干脆利落地将自己已经解开的衬衫脱下，左手则是把还纠缠在奈布腿上的裤子扒掉。  
裸露出的双腿似乎因为久不见光而有些病态的苍白，但却十分有力，肌肉的弧度给人一种惊心动魄的美感。小腿上不乏伤疤，杰克就像是抚摸勋章一样用手指慢慢地探索过去。  
腰部瘦削没有一丝赘肉，白皙的皮肤随着主人扭动而在灯光下散发着光泽，如同一个个跳跃的小点，组成了这幅美丽淫靡的油画。  
“听说你给我准备了一个小礼物？”杰克用手掌贴着奈布的腰不停地滑动。虽然情感上非常想要他的先生，但理智告诉他还可以再等等，于是他用手掌拍拍奈布的后背，示意对方转身。  
“那就需要您自己去探索了。”奈布轻笑着，上半身的衣服还好好的，只是卷起了一些，下半身则被脱的光裸，这巨大的反差更加刺激着杰克。  
他几乎是有些迫不及待的解开奈布的上衣，有些粗暴的向两边扯开。

呈现在他视野中的是对方白皙的胸膛，胸肌的弧度非常恰好，而更引他瞩目的是左胸上的四个单词。  
“Jack”，被用黑色的花体毫不含蓄的刺在奈布的左胸上，不知是不是有意，“a”的中间恰好是奈布的左乳，小小的乳头微微挺起似乎在诱惑着他的亲吻。  
——他的确无法拒绝。  
他已经不知道自己是怎么失去引以为傲的冷静，低头带着几分狂热的去吮吸乳头，手掌肆意的在那具躯体上来回抚摸。  
“您喜欢吗？”奈布的表情带着些愉悦，他用手指慢慢的抚摸着杰克的头发。

那副模样就像是沉溺于追捕求生者的监管者终于将人击倒那一瞬间的满足感。带着让全身都发抖的兴奋，席卷大脑。  
“您准备好接受惩罚和奖励了吗？”杰克抬起头，看到奈布的这个表情反而更加兴奋。  
在逃脱游戏中他们的角色无法发生变化，猎人永远是猎人，猎物永远是猎物。而在交往中猎人如果放松警惕，那他就会被自己的猎物所击倒，再无逃脱之法。

手指终于插入干涩的后穴，膏状的物体卷在指尖，顺着紧闭的褶皱缓慢前行。慢慢的被高热的肠壁融化，变成透明的油状物体，随着指尖的进出的进出。杰克恶劣的用了许多，手指与黏膜的摩擦声就伴随着很大的水声。  
“咕啾”的水声开始还很内敛，后来随着手指的大开大合而激烈起来。  
杰克的手指修长，插进去的时候指节总能蹭到奈布最敏感的腺体，让人忍不住颤抖，夹紧双腿。脸上却偏偏像逞强一般的做着无所谓的表情，诚实的性器早已经迫不及待的流水，后穴也仅仅的咬着杰克的手指，不停地收缩。  
扩张的进度并不慢，尤其是在两人配合的情况下，很快就能容许四根手指肆意进出。  
奈布的双腿被杰克打开到最大，然后杰克像是抓住猎物一般的抓住他的腰，缓慢温柔的像自己这边拉动。后穴先是碰到硬挺的性器，然后杰克猛然发力，性器便残忍又坚定的狠狠没入。

被进入的感觉谈不上不好受，奈布只能感受到他最隐秘的地方被人用滚烫的东西慢慢开拓开，他双腿发软，头脑一时间也陷入混沌。与其说是快感，不如说是被最亲密的人用私密的地方把他填满的满足感。  
他脑中胡思乱想着，杰克却已经慢慢的动了。他先是试探性的小幅度操弄，看到他的奈布先生没有任何难受的表示，便大胆了许多。  
奈布的双腿被杰克压在肩上，性器进得又深又狠，操得奈布根本说不出话。  
往日里不会发出的软弱声音开始逐渐响起，喘息和呻吟根本无法压抑。  
他大张着双腿，被不久前还是敌对关系的监管者抱在怀里操弄。  
杰克的亲吻细密又温柔，与他操弄的力道完全不同，他甚至还游刃有余的在奈布耳边说着话。

“亲得温柔是您的奖励，操得凶狠是我的惩罚。”杰克哼笑着，终于还是忍不住喘息了几声，低沉的喘息击打在敏感的耳朵上，引起一片红。  
奈布几乎是用着哭泣的声音，红着眼眶继续挑衅道，“没有力道的惩罚。”  
“收起您的眼泪，然后再做评价吧…”杰克说着，连亲吻也变得凶狠起来。

奖励和惩罚都是因爱而起，这或许就是对于两人彼此最好的奖励了。


End file.
